1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates, in general, to humidity control apparatus and, more specifically to humidity control apparatus for use in controlling the humidity within the air in a sealed or partially sealed enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Apparatus for controlling humidity within an area or sealed environment are well known. Such apparatus are typically employed in paint spray booths and air drying booths, etc., in manufacturing plants to control the humidity of the air in such booths. Typically such apparatus inject water into the area either directly or along the walls in a steady stream to regulate the humidity of the air at a desired level.
Previously devised humidity control systems have utilized solenoid operated electromechanical valves to control the injection of a fluid, such as air and/or water into or through a predetermined area. A plurality of such valves are connected to a fluid supply by individual control switches. The switches are manually operated to activate selected valves to establish the humidity within the area at a predetermined level. However, the manual activation and de-activation of each valve requires manual intervention by an operator to maintain the humidity within the area within prescribed limits. This is not only costly, but is also slow in response to changing conditions within this area.
It would be desirable to provide a humidity control system which precisely regulates the humidity within an area. It would also be desirable to provide a humidity control system which automatically controls the humidity within a given area within preset levels. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a humidity control system which eliminates the need for manual operation of humidity fluid control valves within the area.